Scoprion Season 3 Thoughts
by NCISprobie2
Summary: I've had some frustration with this current season of Scorpion and this is the best way I can get my frustration out. This series will be a set of one-shots with a closer analysis of characters and plot involving Season 3.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys, it's been a while since I've lasted posted something, since October 2; and I want to share some of my thoughts this season since I haven't been successful in finding time to continue "Words" or write another story. First off, I'm limited on what I can say because I have only watched 5 whole episodes this season: 3x01, 3x02, 3x06, 3x07 and 3x11. Scorpion switching their air time to 10-11pm Eastern Time Zone is usually when I get ready for bed and that's why I've missed the majority of Season 3; the 9-10pm Eastern Time Zone air time seemed better than I had the option of watching a new or old episode. Enough talk about the time span and other stuff, there are a few things from the current season which I want to address.

First thing is with the past episode: 3x20 Broken Wind. I don't like how they gave Happy a free pass on what she said to Paige. That thought was offensive for calling her a cheerleader even though Paige admitted she was one.

On twitter, I was having a conversation with another Scorpion fan, tvfan00, about the quarrel between the two girls of Scorpion in a sneak peek. He or she believes Paige took offense for not being able to help Happy with the wedding plans before knowing Happy doesn't like being the center of attention. Well Happy, grab a straw because the wedding is completely about you and Toby; and the bride and groom are the CENTER OF ATTENTION in either a small or a big wedding! Back to the conversation. It was in my interpretation that Paige became offensive to the insult from Happy because Paige interpreted as 2.5 to 3 years of working together and being friends mean ABSOLUTELY NOTHING. I am then asked if Paige thought the insult was for the wedding plans or for the cheerleader comment. Well, here is what I think.

To answer your questions, I believe Paige did not take offense for the wedding plans in the future, but taking offense for the cheerleader comment. I remain on my stance about Paige taking offense for what seemed to be a bended friendship instead of a real friendship even though the girls patched up in the end. Paige thought she was on good terms with Happy until Happy indirectly applied Paige was dumb. Happy's comment was an unconscious thought about the company's liaison to the real world in which Paige saw she was under minded by the engineer. Being stuck on the gondola with a great chance of death brought out this thought and should be treated as if Happy said the same quote on the ground. Think about if you thought you and one of your friends were on common grounds which created a good friendship. Then you hear a comment from your friend on you which they never voiced to you. How would you react to this opinion or statement?

This scene as some parallel to the dilemma between Walter and Cabe back in Season 1. Originally, Walter thought his software program was going to be used to deliver aid packages for the US federal government. However, this was a lie since Walt found out by seeing bombs being dropped using his software; this destroys his friendship with Cabe instantly. Throughout the first season of Scorpion, Walter and Cabe rebuild their friendship by working together. Except then Walter and the audience find out more truth about the Iraq bombing: Cabe knew the actual reason for 2 or 3 days before the mission launched. Walter finds out that his mentor knew the truth behind the software program built in 1x21 and becomes irritated. Walt doesn't trust Cabe at all through this episode and part of the season finale since he did not want to see another person manipulated by a person he knew.

Not telling the whole truth will result in a friend or co-worker to lose trust in that person who withheld the truth or who lied to them. Happy withheld a thought from Paige which resulted in Paige beginning to doubt her friendship with her fellow co-worker/friend. This caused a minor bump in their friendship. Cabe manipulated the truth from Walter twice and it almost resulted in Scorpion losing their contract with Homeland plus the cyclone to be destroyed. Co-workers and friends should be honest with each other from the start and change the other's opinion of each other by their actions. There is nothing good coming from a stereotype; plus there is an exponential chance of a stronger friendship if the friendship is built on honesty.

Random thought: Episode 3x20 aired on 3/20.

 **Up next: A change in Tobias Curtis, and this change is "Not good".**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone, I'm sincerely apologize for not updating this train of thought that I unintentionally derailed. I thought I would be able to work on this story, and other stories over my summer break, since I got off school in early May, but I was wrong. Life has been chaotic for me. I spent a week on Folly Beach, an island making up a small part of Charleston, South Carolina; my family and I also explored other parts of Charleston as well. Then I spent a week in Harlan County, Kentucky on a service trip volunteering with Appalachia Service Project. My college semester is wrapped up, so now I can focus on my stories.**

 **Next thing, I'm asking for some help from my followers and other readers who read this prompt. Like other authors on fanfiction, leaving a comment on either Season 3 Thoughts or Words increases my motivation to write. Hearing other fans opinions on characters and plot stories from the past 3 seasons is helpful in portraying them correctly in stories. With this said, I'm requesting a follower of my stories or fellow reader to be a beta person for my stories. I would also appreciate if someone looked at my profile because I think I said something wrong. I can't influence an actor or actress on their personal life, and I feel that my comment in my real-life ships might be a little childish. I'm not perfect and would like some aid provided to improve the prompts. Grammar, character writing and certain words changes for example would helpful in where changes is required. Well I have rambled too long like Felicity, Barry, Abby from NCIS, or some other character, now onto my thoughts on Toby.**

This is a warning to those fans of Toby, I will be bashing him. I will hear your opinions on his characteristics and take them in stride. I used to enjoy Tobias Curtis stuff but he has become a pain in the rear during the last season. He may be a good psychiatrist, but is ABSOLUTELY a terrible friend. Here is my explanation.

As a Waige fan, I became confused and irritated by the 180/360 Toby pulled this last season. He is part of the reason Walter began increasing his EQ, but the shrink decided to support his friend no longer. Not only does he halt helping Walter grow his EQ, but he is also controlling the actions of Paige. Just look at the change in behavior of the beloved shrink through Scorpion's episodes. This list also analyzes Toby's character development.

 **1x01:** Toby makes a comment on wanting to date Paige. Seriously Toby? I really hope now that was just a remark making Walter jealous. I doubt that, and Toby has been later this season going after Happy. So, what is it Toby?

 **1x06:** One subtle remark, "Silver tongue, devil you" towards Walter after he comments on Paige's dress for the gala. Come on Toby, Walter is tongue-tied. I bet you would say more than just "yes" if Happy was in the dress, and you were going to the gala as a couple instead of Paige and Walter. Did anyone else catch the Yoda language in this quote as well? Very clever Scorpion writers, very clever. I don't know where Toby's opinion is at this moment. I initially thought that he is being slightly supportive about Walter. However, while re-watching this scene, and replaying it in my head, I'm picking up with the connotation of Toby's voice he is saying "Good luck Mr. No-EQ". What do you guys think here?

 **1x16** : Toby begins teasing Walter about his feelings for Paige after Walter makes reservations for Paige and himself at Escala.

 **1x19** : Toby uses a whiteboard to explain Walter's feelings for Paige. The shrink then also comments on Walter's actions in protecting Paige and giving her special treatment.

 **1x20** : Once again, Toby uses the leftover drawing Walter didn't erase from the previous episode as a further explanation for Walter's growing feelings for Paige. Toby is then able to persuade Walter to go to Paige's condominium so Walt can state his feelings for Scorpion's liaison. _This is the last positive thing from Toby we see with him supporting Waige. From now on, we begin seeing Toby not portraying himself as a better employee of Scorpion._

 **2x01:** This is not the official turn, but Toby begins acting different. He agrees that Walter and Paige should be professional and not explore a relationship. However, Toby then makes an unprofessional comment, in my opinion, to Happy.

 **2x02:** Toby makes another unprofessional to Happy, this time I believe a double entendre after the team is dropped into a sand bank in Cuba.

 **2x14:** Toby didn't really help Walter through the speed dating.

 **2x16:** Toby messing up the grocery order when he knew Walter hates hazelnut cream. Then

 **2x17:** Alright, Toby is a complete hypocrite. He states that Walter and Paige should be professional, but he's been in a relationship with Happy for some time now. I loved how Dr. Rizzuto forced this secret out during the therapy session: the behaviorist just got busted! Toby deserved the treatment he got from Walter. He went behind his friend and boss's back by engaging in a relationship with Happy; and yet he said that Paige and Walter shouldn't be in a relationship in the very first episode of this season. Once again, Toby is acting reckless by using the team's credit card making unnecessary purchase, ruining a part of Walter's life.

 **2x21:** Toby begins saying Walter should move on from Paige because she is growing closer to Tim. Except Toby also says "Oh, that's right. That's my mistake. I keep forgetting, [because] of the way you look, feel and talk about her". Come on Toby! You say Walt needs to move on, yet you say in a subtle way that being in a relationship with Paige would be a good thing since Walt already looks, feels and talks about her like Waige is in a relationship.

 **2x22:** Once again telling, Walter should move on from Paige, but last episode, in my interpretation, is that he is indirectly saying "Walt, you keep on talking about Paige, ask her out".

 **2x23:** Really Toby? Making Walter's new car the company car? I bet you bullied your co-workers to agree on this. Almost every single member of Team Scorpion owns a car, so why can't you take YOUR car Toby? Also, Toby, you have more happiness, so why are you ruining more of Walter's private life?

 **2x24:** Toby calls out Walter for being a JA. He is also able to get Walter to chase after Paige who left less than an hour before with Tim. _I'm sensing eyes on me and people thinking "Isn't that a good thing?". It is a good thing, but here comes the complete change._

 **3x01/3x02:** Toby gives some catchy pickup lines to Walter since Walter is getting nervous. However, once Cabe shows up, he indirectly states he regrets helping Walter go after Paige

 **3x03:** Toby gets more obsessive on who Happy's husband. He ignores Walt's warning that he won't like who Happy is married to. Toby also then coerces Paige out of asking Walter what he remembers from the rocket.

 **3x04:** Toby acts like a teenager once he finds out Walter is Happy's husband.

 **3x05:** After finding out Happy is pregnant, Toby commences with micro-managing the pregnancy. Gives Happy his jacket, orders food for Happy which she doesn't want; and all this is happening, his hate for Walter increases more. Toby comments on Walter

 **3x06:** I'm really ticked off at Toby. Walter has had Toby's back while Toby was gambling, getting Toby from being killed by bosses, and he is helping Toby get married to Happy, specifically saying "I'm doing this for you". Except Toby along the lines says: "Well, it isn't your job to comfort your job, that's Tim. [sic] you are playing with fire". Oh yeah, Toby is definitely on Team Tim!

 **3x10:** Toby's comment on Walter trying new tactics on winning Paige's heart again. Well Toby, Walter is looking for support somewhere else because the people Walt thought he could trust have gone behind is back. I really questioned what the Scorpion writers have done with developing Toby because you can see the 180/360 turn from Season 1 and Season 2 Toby to a person who longer supports a "friend".

 **3x11:** This episode showed Toby is still sabotaging Walter's life. Before, Toby would pull aside Walter when he was doing something involving Paige. This time, he chooses to announce that Walter photoshopping Paige's screen photo on her new laptop, covering Tim up. Toby is looking and wanting a confrontation between the ex-SEAL and Walter; while he cozies up with Happy, enjoying Christmas plus making good Christmas memories for his fiancée. I get why Walter did that because he has never considered Tim a member of Team Scorpion because he, Tim, forced himself onto the cyclone. Tim never asked permission for joining Team Scorpion, jumped through the red tape at DHS and won almost won everyone in the cyclone.

 **3x14:** Let's just say, I have some animosity for this episode. This episode just shows the hypocrisy in Toby plus Happy for caring about Walter's EQ. Their philosophy, Quntis, involving personal relationship is a two-and-done deal. They give Walter some suggestions on moving forward towards a relationship with Paige, but then they neglect their friend when the going gets tough.

Based on what Toby argues after hearing about Walter's problem at the fro-yo shop, he is siding with the employee at the shop. This leads to finding out about Walter's EQ DEFCON chart. This shows Toby and Happy are hypocrites when having EQ. They claim to care about Walter's EQ and humanity is becoming nuclear, but they do not provide aid in stopping 197's meltdown in front of a crowd. They also support Paige's "sink-or-swim" philosophy, when Toby says it will unlikely work in the previous episode. Also, while on the case, Toby and Happy could not control Walter arguing with the Sandhogs; showing slightly that they only care for themselves now.

 **3x18:** Toby is micromanaging the prescription medicine Happy is taking after the seed case from the previous episode. Happy doesn't care about taking her meds since right now she is concerned for saving Ada!

Also, I'm glad Walter stood up for finding new ways to be a better friend than going to Toby. Toby never really was there for Walter when Walter was struggling with his EQ; and Walter going to a "supermarket checkout rag" for help is better than an Harvard psychiatrist who only cares for his own relationship now.

 **3x22:** Where do I start? I got irritated when I saw that Toby had a parody painting of "Moby Dick"; and he had his hat painted on and then called it "Toby Dick". Oh, my goodness, talk about someone being narcissistic! Toby made have stated that Walter has a superior complex in S2E17, but this painting shows that Toby has a stronger superior complex than Team Scorpion's leader. Also, I'm glad Cabe and Sylvester chose not to help Toby and Happy move Toby's items into Happy's apartment.

Next, Toby doesn't take responsibility for the handling of the rocket disaster. He's the one that probably, especially Paige, from telling Walt. Then Toby says "You are the one brain I can't crack, 197. I don't think I want to". Obviously, you don't want to crack into what happens into Walter's head, Toby, because you gave up cracking Walter's low EQ a very long time ago. Toby's painting should have a new title called "Toby is always a Dick" because Toby seriously he has been a dick to Walter this whole season!

 **3x23:** Comments on not seeing the bride is bad for marriage; well you saw Happy before the wedding Doc, I would place at least $5 that your marriage will fail. I'll come back to the comment. Changing topics, there is more hypocrisy flowing from the beloved shrink. He and Happy catch Waige kissing in the closet at Kovelksy's, when trying to get some; and catching them in the act, Toby switches his mind again that Walter and Paige are good for each other. Then once he learns about the case to Tahiti, he only begins thinking about a honeymoon. Once on a case Toby, act professional.

 **3x24:** As a new husband, he is upset that Happy didn't tell him everything about her. As my friends from the Peanut gang say, "Good grief!"

 **3x25:** I find it funny that Toby messed part of his behavioral analyzation of the team and stating this with Lord of the Flies. He stated that Cabe and Scotty would be the ones to break apart the Team Scorpion because they're both the more physical men. Except, it is Toby who starts the crack in Team Scorpion's unity against Walter. I'm still frustrated that Toby went digging into more of Happy's secrets when she didn't want that history to be brought up. Seriously Toby? You are desperate to know everything about your new wife, as Collins would say. People don't like having certain things brought back from their past, and Happy didn't want her one-time hit singing career known. This further shows Toby is a micro-manager. Marriage is supposed to be a balancing act, and right now Toby wants the scale in favor of him!

 **4x01:** Oh, please Toby, Collins being released and the end of the world, these reasons are not why you're not happy. Those might be some reasons, but they are ostensible to the ultimate reason you are not happy working on this case. You're not happy because you did not get your honeymoon. Also, stop using that stupid word; the sound of it is IDIOTC. I know I'll never say that word because saying "I'll kick you in the groin" or "Another comment like that and you can say hasta la vista to your reproductive system" sound more threatening. It is like Toby is trying to make another impact outside of Scorpion. Also, PANNS SCABOBI is a dumb acronym. At the time of this episode, because of PANNS SCABOBI, it would force Happy to side with Toby even if there is a better idea for solving the case given by Walter for somebody else.

 **4x02:** I hate the advice Toby gives to Sly about Sylvester's obituary. I don't want to further analyze this part because I have an idea for a single story here on FFN.

 **4x03:** I want to start with the puns Toby tried. Like the rest of the team, I didn't laugh; Toby could take a few hints from everyone on the cast of Whose Line Is It Anyway? Second, I didn't like Toby forcing Happy to help with the operation on the doe. He knows she can't handle blood, yet he asks for her help, while there are other people standing by who can help. Next, I didn't like Toby getting pissed at Walter for shooting the plastic. Accidents happen, alright Toby! You are treating that fawn like it was your child with Happy; trying to be there for another baby unlike your parents were there for you.

 **4x04:** After this episode, I lost most of my respect for Toby with 1 simple statement. Paul Grellong  & Nicholas Wootton, writers for this episode, need to work on fact-checking the background on characters. Toby says "1982, that move alone can cause pregnancy". How is that statement accurate? 1) In S2E03 we learn that Toby is 33 years old. This episode aired in 2015 which means Toby was born in 1982, so he could not know when that dance move was created. 2) I doubt that dance move can cause pregnancy. Is there any scientific study on this?

 **4x05:** I'm with Cabe and Walter, what is with the acronyms? PANNS SCABOBI didn't work out and STORK is way too obvious. For a person who says he doesn't believe in God, Toby has partially bought the idea of a stork carrying a new born child. I also think FUN will be failing once Happy is pregnant. Quintis is 0/2 on successful acronyms in their marriage so far, and I think their newest acronym will make them 0/3. Also, I didn't like Toby's dialogue. 1) He still told Cabe about their "sexy time" when he did not want to hear it. Toby, that is bedroom talk, save that discussion for the bedroom. Even I didn't want to hear that, and I'm a gifted person, based on a psychological definition. 2) I'm irritated that Toby said "You need to get knocked up" to Happy. Toby, no one NEEDS to get knocked up. People WANT to get knocked up. There is a big difference between need and want. A person may want a pineapple, but what they really need is an orange.

Next, I don't like how Toby has this downgrading of someone being a doctor, that is not a medical doctor. This time Toby downgrades Sly right after he passes the bar exam. I have a strong bet that Toby would make only 1 exception on accepting a non-medical degree doctor: this one person is obviously Happy. If Happy chose to earn her doctorate in engineering, Toby would accept this accomplishment without questioning the type of doctorate because Toby has been thinking more with his reproductive system.

Because of his character change, I cannot fully support Quintis. Toby got out of trouble with the pit bosses because of Walter, which may have been some bad EQ moments for Toby; and he can't support Walter, who has a lower EQ than him grow his EQ. If there was a live discussion of the cast members and writers I would ask this question to Nick Santora, Nicholas Wootton, and Eddie about Toby's character: Katherine said along the lines of "Season 3 seems to be Paige's bitchy season". Unfortunately, what wasn't said by anyone was that this season would be Toby's complete turnaround season. No matter what Walter did, Toby would scrutinize Walter for his actions. My question is, what made Toby do a complete 180 or 360 turn(s) and no longer supports Walter? I don't believe it was because of Walter's low EQ. I don't believe that Walt is not ready for a relationship with Paige. I don't believe it is because of his marriage to Happy.

Also, let's talk about Toby's erratic opinions on weddings. He seems to enjoy the idea of going through the traditions of wedding planning. He is the one to propose to Happy, tradition. Happy and Toby talk about the size of their wedding during 3x08, another tradition. The engaged couple also talk about their struggle with managing their money, another tradition. Except, a big except, Toby breaks his traditional streak with a VERY BIG TRADITION, the best-man. He chooses then to have Paige has his best-woman for the wedding. I think Toby favors women over men. Seriously, the criteria Toby reads off for his best-man/best-woman fit the qualities Walter has. I think there is a Freudian term which would describe Toby's favoritism of women over men. It is in my mind, even though I don't want this marriage to fail, I think Toby will be the demise of his marriage to Happy. I think he will return to gambling and Happy will not like this. Look at what Toby says, I'm guessing only a few months breaking his gambling habit: "Man we're all sweaty out here and Sly gets to gamble and have a fancy dinner. Love to trade places with that guy!"

Now with Season 4 rolling, we already have key plot device starting: Happy and Toby trying pregnant. After hearing this idea, and reading the article on cartermatt, I cringed. It is my opinion that having Quintis become parents is too soon. We are only four seasons into the series and we are having talks of pregnancies already!

Here is what I want from Toby this season, or any upcoming season. A big part of me wants Toby making a major mistake on a case and the team has to face the consequences later. This could me making a false profile of a person; they nail the wrong guy and the real criminal behind that case is still on the loose. Or Toby prescribes the wrong medication to a victim. I'll probably think of something else that I want out of Tobias Curtis after I post this new chapter.

 **Up Next: Cabe**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back and I have a few things to get off my chest. 1) I don't regret going after Toby. To Stephy121, I spent 6-7 months writing that chapter on Team Scorpion's shrink because in my eyes he has changed the most; and not for the good. I want to thank diangie, for in her way of saying "it is alright for you to stand up for yourself, even if you don't agree with others on a certain character". The thing I do regret in my chapter about Tobias Curtis is there are some episodes I listed which were not needed in my case for showing the change in his character. For the last 2 seasons it has been Walter this, Walter that for any personal mistakes. Seriously? People on social media sites that they are for accountability for all members of the Cyclone but they mainly call at Walter. 2) This season has been difficult watching. Season 4 has become like a soap opera because they have brought their personal lives into several cases. If I wanted to watch a soap opera, I would watch one of the shows which airs during the afternoon. Seeing the increasing chance of this show being cancelled would be a catastrophe, but the Nicks have lost their touch. According to SpoilerTV, Scorpion is in danger because it is at 4.94, which is only .06 away from likely to be cancelled.**

 **Here are my thoughts for the rest of this monologue since it really isn't a story. I will only be writing two more chapters: this one about Cabe, Sly plus Ralph on their issues; and then the final chapter being about Waige. Getting my thoughts out on each of the characters will help with future stories. I have a 1-shot for 3x15, working on "Words", a story involving my twist on Season 3 Finale and a story involving the results of S4 finale and the possibility of Season five. Here we go folks.**

 **Cabe:**

Thinking back on what has happened, I was frustrated with what Cabe told Walter. Yes, Walter wasn't ready for a relationship with Paige because he sabotaged her weekend; but I also found what he said as a little hypocritical. During their father-son talk, with Cabe mention 197 is only half-baked, I was thinking "Aren't you half-baked as well Cabe? You could be in a relationship right now." This thought reappeared when Allie arrived at the garage asking our DHS liaison out to dinner; plus, it was Paige who said, "you suck with girls" before the case fully commenced. Like father, like son I would say. Then another spotlight of hypocrisy from Gallo during the "Strife on Mars" episode. He called out Walter for acting like a school boy for being lied to about the rocket incident. Was it just me, or was Cabe also acting like a school boy when he dumped Ally because of her involvement for producing that political ad against Sylvester?

Moving onto Season 4, Agent Gallo as improved. He told Ally he was in love with her, and stood up for himself against the Director of Homeland Security. Plus, he finally confronted the death of his dad. Cabe Gallo did have one mistake involving not wanting the team getting involved with bailing him out of jail, and his whole trial; but he made up for that by apologizing after the team got back from Africa, and later to Ally. At the end of the finale, I'm glad Cabe stayed with Walter after the whole fiasco involving Florence. He was probably the only level-headed person during the dilemma; I want to say Walter was slightly level-headed as well, but I'm not certain he was. If there is a Season 5, I would like to see Cabe be the one calling out the members of Centipede for their irrational decision of resigning from Team Scorpion. I doubt he will because Cabe is the adult of the family, but him calling out Paige, Sly, Happy, Toby, and maybe Walter for their will probably not happen.

 **Sylvester:**

During Season 3 I didn't have much thought on the mathematician of the cyclone. Kudos to him for getting involved in politics, although I never will, for protecting something that is important to him. During Episode 22, I was curious about Sly's opinion of the whole fiasco. I mean, how can the guy who cannot keep a secret be able to not talk to Walter, his brother, about what happened out in space?

During Season 4, I had a few opinions on the character development for Sly. I was surprised that he wanted to become a lawyer because the team could not find a qualified lawyer which they liked. I was thinking that Sylvester was biting more than what he could chew. Didn't the team think about hiring Heywood? Or is Heywood only a lawyer in for certain cases?

Then this season, the viewers got a little more insight about Sylvester's love life. Honestly, I have never paid attention to Sly's romantic life because I always thought he would be a widower after Megan's death. After watching the Valentine's Day episode, I was thinking that keeping his secret about his crush on Florence would be a good thing because there are no surprises inside the garage. Now looking back after the finale, I'm realizing that was terrible mistake on his behalf. I mean Sylvester has only himself to blame for not fully asking Florence out on a date, then we could have avoided the last 5-10 minutes of the show. Did Walter know about Sylvester's growing feelings for Florence? I looked at scripts online, I'm not seeing any indication that Team Scorpion's leader did not know. Walter did make a point: Sly should have been more of a man because Walter was not seducing Florence at all. Now the house is divided and it will not stand because other than Walter, no one else is being held accountable for their actions or accepting their actions have caused damage to the team.

 **Ralph:**

I feel limited on saying things about Ralph because during Season 3 plus Season 4, he has been in and out quite a bit. I was glad he stood up to Tim because no one else stood up to him; Walter tried later but it back fired on him.

I was excited about Ralph still holding onto hope that his mom and Walter could become a couple. It was obvious one of his personal goals because his family wasn't normal. He wanted a dad who would support him and be a part of his life; but that was partially ruined when Toby was the pessimist by saying along the lines "they are better off as colleagues". With the first episode of the three-part finale, I felt irritated with Ralph for his comments toward Walter hurting his mom, Paige; and saying he would fight Walter if he was older. I even said on Twitter that the whole team has been hurting Walter, Ralph. Seriously, Ralph? He learned the one thing which should not have learned from Tim was that fights do not fully settle the issue at hand.

With Season 4, I should be honest that I observed seldom characteristic changes in Ralph. **Readers, please help me and tell me anything that happened to Ralph during this season.** I know about his little crush on Patty, which was one-sided from the beginning. Then there was his little stunt involving him tutoring the kid Patty wanted to take to the dance. Now with the season over, and the waiting game moving at a slow torture pace, I don't know what will happen to him. My guess is he will probably side with his mom, and Team Centipede: helping with their jobs and not getting to see Walter. Part of me wants him to side with Walter, his mentor, because his mom showed her some of her true colors. Or Ralph will remain like Switzerland during WWII and try uniting the two teams; forming Scorpion 1.0 again.

 **A.N. There we go folks, I got some more frustrations off my head. Honestly, I don't want Scorpion cancelled because I have enjoyed watching the series. It's frustrating when I don't see the parts which I love about the show, rarely make an appearance anymore.**

 **To share my thoughts, this is where I will put them on display because I don't have access to the Forum page. As I've said, I don't want this show cancelled, leaving it on a very sour note, but I will not sacrifice the hour of comedy which airs before Scorpion. Superior Donuts and Living Biblically are two of my favorite comedy shows now, which barely fill the shoes that 2 Broke Girls had. Of the other dramas, I slightly agree that SEAL TEAM can be a little dry, but it is a change of pace. SWAT is one of my new favorite dramas CBS airs; and Instinct is also a great show before NCIS: Los Angeles. IMO, Scorpion should focus more on the cases and decrease the amount of personal drama if they want to see any future seasons. I would be relieved if Scorpion gets at least a half season next year. But for now, we all should produce any stories to set our minds at ease, renewed or not renewed.**

 **Up next: Waige- the Good, the Bad, the Ugly and everything in between**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone, I apologize for not getting the final chapter out. It has been a challenge getting my family's house ready for selling. The process of selling your childhood home sucks. It still hasn't been bought yet! With school starting again, I will try posting future prompts, updating stories when I have the opportunity!**

 **I've been nervous about writing this chapter. This chapter might be the most challenging because Walter and Paige are my favorite characters in the show; despite the recent challenges. Plus, there is the addition of Scorpion being cancelled. This is not my year for having my favorite shows renewed for several reasons. On that note, let's jump into the pool about The Good, The Bad, and The Ugly about Waige.**

Season 3, I believe was a rough time for followers of Walter and Paige. Both made mistakes, and yet only Walter got reprimanded for his.

Walter started off the season with one big mistake: going a different route about talking to Paige in Tahoe. I was frustrated with Cabe at the end of the season premiere telling Walter that he is only "half-baked" for acting like a teenager; yet Cabe was also "half-baked" in my mind because he had many opportunities for dating other women before Allie. I see this as Walter's first mistake in moving towards a relationship with Paige. Walter cancelling the Valentine's Day dinner at Escala, giving the jazz festival tickets to Paige, in my opinion, were moments of EQ growth for our beloved genius. I think he was taking Janice's advice by becoming more human before trying to be in another relationship. Next mistake O'Brien made was segregating Tim in the garage, and in the cyclone. This showed a loss of EQ and humanity in Walter, when he showed a few times before the Christmas episode, he was becoming more baked. I'm glad Walter stood up to Tim about the SEAL intruding on his team which has been overshadowed once again by Walter's childish actions with the elevator and the laptop he gave to Paige. Walter made a small quantity of mistakes, which each time he gets called out upon by one or several members in his family of misfits; while his lover makes mistakes also, but she is not held accountable for any.

With Paige, I have more issues with her than Walter. Many things in Season 3 could have been avoided if Paige made the first move in starting a relationship with Walter. This is based on what Ray told her at the end of episode 11 in Season 2. If Paige asked Walter out herself, we would have avoided problems with the ex-SEAL. I'm making this statement because it doesn't always have to be the guy asking the girl first. During 8th grade, there was a girl who I'm guessing liked me, or knew who I was before I knew her. She introduced herself and I started developing a crush on her. My cousin had a similar experience but it started with the coach for his girlfriend's coach needing him to run on a relay for their team. My cousin's girlfriend, at the time, gave my cousin her number. Comparing my real-life event to the show, Paige could have introduced the idea of her and Walter dating better than subtle hints. I know I'm saying this after reading a one-shot by WF; Paige also had another chance and ask Walter to go to Tahoe with her after he gave her the tickets. Except Walter got cold feet again. Is it just me, or was Walter thinking back on what Janice told him near the end of "Love Boat" about making more emotional connections, when he went from about to ask Paige to giving the tickets for her and Tim? That was my first thought when S2E23 aired that night.

After watching one of the clips on Scorpion's YouTube page, I thought Paige was going to follow through with going after Walter, but the too nosy shrink stopped the Cyclone's liaison which led to the catastrophic case in "Strife on Mars".

In Season 4, I can't really say much since I had seldom time for watching a whole episode. The only full episode I watched was the Valentine's day episode. After the mid-season finale, involving Walter's dream, everything went south for Waige.

In my chapter talking about Happy, I mentioned that honesty is a reason friendship is maintained. Without honesty, trust among friends and partners begins to deteriorate. During the mining episode, reading about the plot, I didn't find an issue with Walter making sure he could work at his fully capacity. This scene has similarity to the season 3 finale when Walter is concerned about his EQ dropping on the island. The difference between that scene, and this scene is Paige didn't reassure Walter that he can bounce back from a short intelligence decline. This is also when, in my eyes, Paige begins having new standards for Walt's EQ. I maybe misinterpreting this whole scene, but it looks like Paige wasn't honest about their plans after the case, forcing Walter to go somewhere he'll be uncomfortable. This change leads to the disaster of not being honest in the last few episodes.

I'll admit up-front, I side with Walter during the whole white-lie fiasco. Paige teaching Walter the concept of a white-lie went against his morals. He has often preferred being honest with Paige in their relationship. Finding out the truth behind Paige's white-lie for the lecture for himself, did not sit well with Walt. So, he used the concept she taught him, and saved her from a boring night with him. What bothers me is that Happy only believes what she saw when Walter was leaving with Florence. Did Walter's family forget he asked them what they were doing, after he told his white-lie to Paige? He was seeing if anyone was free because it irritates me that no one was wanting to go. Toby said it would have still been a white-lie if he took him; and NOT FLORENCE. Except, Toby would rather be with Happy, I understand that, but he didn't think and ask why Walter was asking about their plans. So, Walter's train of thought for who he should take to the lecture, seemed logical to him and logical to me. He took the one person who showed interest in the subject and was ALSO FREE. If Season 5 were happening, I would want Walter to stand up for himself because he often caved into what others say involving emotional dilemmas. All the mistakes could have been fixed with open communication between Walter and Paige, but the lack of consistency between writers among the episodes didn't help. The decrease in communications between my OTP caused an end to their relationship, plus the end of the actor's relationship gave some justification to end Waige.

Another problem I had with the last two seasons of conversations between Walter and Paige felt strained. I think my belief on sometimes forced talks between Walter and Paige partially involves the break-up between Elyes and Katharine. Before and after finding out about their relationship, in my eyes, made the scenes they shared more realistic. After their break-up in the summer of 2016, the scenes between them seemed bended, in my opinion. By the scenes being bended, I mean they did not seem as real compared to the first 2 seasons when Kelyes was together. Now with the whole series being cancelled, I don't know if Katharine is really upset. She is moving on with the actual career she wanted.

I feel like Katharine stopped being passionate about this show. Her actions aren't matching her words about Scorpion not getting a fifth season. The whole crew didn't go to Comic-con like they did for the first three seasons, which effected promoting the show. I thought she enjoyed working on the set; I guess I was wrong. Here's a question for you readers: Is Katherine pushing for her old show, SMASH, for a return? I saw on Twitter several months ago a picture of Kat walking out the NBC building in November 2017. She has also tweeted out memes involving SMASH. SMASH was a TV show focusing on actors and actresses who acted in the theatre with a focus on their music career. She just wants her music career back; and she is working on that since she's now engaged to her 68-year-old fiancé and old-fart who forgot what marriage really means, David Foster.

Waige and Kelyes were good couples, even with their flaws. Unfortunately, neither will be getting together anytime in the future. I hope there will be a return of Scorpion; and the return of one or both couples. Long live the original Scorpion!

 **A.N. Well, there we go Scorpion go fans. As it is said after each Merrie Melodies, old Looney Tunes short clips:** ** _That's all Folks!_** **I'm sorry y'alls it took me this long to post this chapter. I can't believe it's taken me at least 6 months to write about Walter and Paige.**

 **Let me give you an update. My family and I have sold our home back in early October. During September last semester, some neighbors and I made the house more presentable by watering our front yard garden. Now, you could say I'm a Georgian since I technically live in Georgia based on the address I've given to my college. Speaking of college, I'm back at the place where I started my college studies, Ashland University as a Sports Communication major. I hope to share some of the skills in my communication classes through my stories and characters here on Fanfiction.**

 **Please leave a review sharing your thoughts on the characters; or if I left out something important about a character or plot device!**


End file.
